


Халк не мешать любви

by eugenias



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: «Может, все гораздо проще?», — думал Питер, со стеклянным лицом уставившись в экран. Всё, что там происходило его мало интересовало, и он совершенно не понимал, почему Баки так заливисто смеялся над двумя парнями, оказавшимися среди толпы английских футбольных фанатов. // На заявку — Питер заплетает Баки косички/





	Халк не мешать любви

«Может, все гораздо проще?», — думал Питер, со стеклянным лицом уставившись в экран. Всё, что там происходило его мало интересовало, и он совершенно не понимал, почему Баки так заливисто смеялся над двумя парнями, оказавшимися среди толпы английских футбольных фанатов.

На секунду засмотревшись на Баки, Питер представил, как тот рассмеется, когда Скотти ударит «робота» по яйцам. Или это был не Скотти? Да уж, хоть и его суперсила велика, все аспекты сюжета фильма две тысячи четвертого он всё равно не помнит.

Ему предстояло решить куда более важную проблему, которая не вязалась с кинематографом. Задача коммивояжёра — вот это квест из точки в точку, вот это настоящий тур, а не то, что показывают по телику. Вот бы ещё спрограммировать её так, чтобы пропала чертова трансвычислительность. Реально ли это? Питер не знал. Он спросил у Пятницы, как у главного эксперта в вычислительной технике, но та так и не ответила, сославшись на то, что мистер Старк запретил ей «помогать со школьной домашкой».

Однако, школьные годы остались позади примерно семь с половиной месяцев назад, и Питер радовался своему первому году в колледже до вчерашнего дня. Мистер Старк предупреждал, что не стоит «делать то, что он делает», но Питер сделал именно так — его не послушал. Так что после унижающей его достоинство лекции от профессора Миллера, который читал им курс «Методов оптимизации», в наказание он получил ещё и чертову задачу, на решение которой профессор дал ему неделю.

Баки, покрасневший от смеха из-за происходящих на экране нелепых ситуаций, в какой-то момент просто упал на бок, громко заржав. А следом загадочным для Пита образом голова Баки оказалась у него на коленях. Это мило, подумал Пит, рассматривая волосы, распластавшиеся по его синим джинсам.

Сначала он просто смотрел, как струятся каштановые пряди, изучал завитки на кончиках. «Наверное, они мягкие», — пронеслось в голове, и в мгновение Питер прикоснулся к волосам, провёл по ним ладонью, а затем намотал одну прядь на палец. Баки, однако, и ухом не повёл.

Значит, он не против? Да, точно не против.

Баки продолжил смотреть фильм, смеяться над глупыми шутками и краснеть так, что дай боже. И видя его отражение в вазе, стоявшей на столике перед телевизором, Питер улыбался. Такой Баки ему куда больше нравился. А перебирая его волосы, Пит чувствовал себя спокойнее и решение задачи Коммивояжёра вдруг перестало казаться таким сложным. В конце концов, можно начать работать с гамильтоновым графом, попробовать избежать трансвычислительности за счет приближенного решения задачи.

Питер думал, рассуждал, вспоминал все схемки профессора Миллера и постепенно в голове созрел план, как можно решить поставленную перед ним задачу. Ведь если не существует какого-то алгоритма, нужно начать с малого — придумать его. Блок-схема строилась сама собой. Сначала овал, затем прямоугольник, задаем функцию и зацикливаем до момента наступления выхода, но для этого нужно назначить правильное условие.

Он как будто пришёл в себя, заулыбался, в глазах загорелся огонь. Вдохновившись своими идеями, Питер вдруг подскочил на месте, совсем забыв о Баки, лежащем на его коленях и, как следствие, о собственных пальцах в его волосах.

— О боже, мистер Барнс, сэр, простите меня, — виновато заговорил он, опустив взгляд в пол. Пит понятия не имел, что с ним будет, если с головы Баки упадёт хотя бы один волосок. На них даже Тор смотрел с завистью, так что степень любви Баки к собственным локонам и представить сложно. — Я забыл совсем, что вы здесь, задумался, учеба, знаете, отнимает так много времени, и я буквально повсюду попадаю в глупые ситуации. Вот вчера, например, уехал на конечную станцию метро, был там, где ночуют поезда, вы представляете? А самое смешное, мистер Зимний Солдат, что всё это время Хэппи торчал у Нью-Йоркского государственного...

— Просил же, просто Баки, — мягко ответил Баки. Как будто и правда Баки, а не разъяренный голодный волк. — Приятно удивлен тому, что ты так умеешь. Выглядит красиво и даже завораживает… Это всё твоё паучье чутье?

— Нет, паучье чутьё предупреждает об опасности, а не…

— Нет, серьезно, малец, где ты научился так мастерски плести косички?

Испуганный взгляд сменился шоком. Подняв глаза, Питер с удивлением обнаружил перед собой Баки, который прямо-таки прихорашивался, смотрясь в поверхность дорогой вазы. Его волосы заплетены в две косички с интересным узором, концы которых подвязаны белой нитью, явно сплетённой из его паутины.

— А ты паутину сам производишь, как настоящие пауки? Или....

— Я всегда ношу веб-шутеры, — Питер в панике задрал рукава и поднял руки вверх. — Но я правда не знаю, как так вышло, Баки. Я не хотел, я виноват, я…

— Да ладно тебе, расслабься, — хмыкнул он, садясь обратно на диван. На экране Скотти и его друзья попали в убитую временем Братиславу. — О, знакомые пейзажи. Это Европа?

— Ага, — кивнул Питер, все еще изучая узор на голове Баки. — Заброшенный город в Польше.

— Кажется, я там бывал, — Баки вытянул руки в обе стороны, положив их на спинку дивана.

Питер топтался на месте, смотрел на волосы Баки и пытался представить, как можно такое заплести, используя всего десять пальцев. Гамильтонов граф вспомнился совершенно случайно, и, извинившись, Питер выбежал из комнаты, надеясь, что мистер Старк пустит его в лабораторию.

— Спасибо, — крикнул Баки вдогонку, но Питер его уже не слышал.

 

***

Всю неделю Баки хвастался Стиву своими косичками, говоря, что тот зря подстригся и побрился. Стив, конечно, с ним не соглашался, но на косички смотрел с любопытством. С каждым разом плетение становилось всё изящнее, и Стив готов сотку поставить, что в домашних условиях даже Наташа повторить это не сможет.

Она, конечно, все еще мастер перевоплощений, но так плести косы не сможет никогда. Собственно, об этом они с Баки и поспорили, и теперь втроем сидели на кухне, проверяя.

— Я же говорила, что в конкурсах не участвую, — бухтела Наташа, разглядывая причудливое плетение. — Тебе бы ещё заколку в виде цветка и будешь похож на диснеевскую принцессу.

Длинные пряди искусственных волос, прикрепленные к голове-манекену, оказались слишком скользкими. Во всяком случае, так сказала Наташа, оправдывая свою медлительность.

Волосы скользили в руках, как только Нат пыталась сделать хоть что-то, похожее на плетения Барнса, и в один момент её так это взбесило, что она едва на разломала манекен ногой. Баки отдал Стиву десять баксов.

— Двадцать первый век тебя испортил, — рассмеялся Баки, позируя Наташе для фото. Кажется, фотография его косичек разлетится по всем медийным аккаунтам Мстителей.

— Ещё как, — вмешался в их беседу вошедший за кофе Тони. — Стиви, забирать деньги у инвалида, которые ему пожертвовал некий, сногсшибательный филантроп, очень и очень плохо. Тебя в отряд скаутов не возьмут.

— Сногсшибательный? — Стив вскинул бровь. — Серьёзно?

— Ну, хочешь, на тебе проверим? — взгляд Старка говорил больше, чем Баки хотел слышать, но, как говорится, после ста друзей не выбирают.

Но, к счастью Баки и к не появлению румянца на щеках Стива, в кухню влетел довольный Питер. Он скакал вокруг стола, как лучший скакун на скачках, и улыбался широко-широко.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк, — звонко завопил он, — у меня почти получилось. Профессор Миллер зачел мне приближенное решение.

Старк заулыбался, как гордый отец.

— Пошли, покажешь, — сказал Тони, а затем удалился с кухни.

Питер осмотрел всех присутствующих, заметил купюру в руках у Стива и удивился, но ничего не спросил.

— О, совсем забыл, — наверное, сейчас он выглядел очень глупо: его взгляд зацепился за Баки, за его ухмылку и волосы, всё ещё заплетенные в косы. — Здрасте, мистер Роджерс, мисс Романофф, Баки.

— Виделись, мелкий, — отмахнулся Барнс. Наташа закончила съемку, так что наконец можно встать. — У нас есть молоко?

Замерев в одном положении, словно статуя, Питер любовался Баки, его походкой и это самой клевой металлической рукой. Она блестела, как машины в рекламе, Питу даже показалось, что его пальцы двигались так медленно, сжимая ручку холодильника, как будто он смотрел фрагмент из фильма, снятый в slow motion.

Сколько он так простоял, бессовестно пялясь, неизвестно, но, когда услышал голос мистера Старка, запаниковал, поняв свой промах.

— Так идём, Карапуз? — Старк с вопросом посмотрел на него. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты уделал этого старикашку.

— Ну, на фоне ваших друзей, — Питер сначала взглянул на Наташу, затем на Стива и только потом на Баки. От младших к старшим, как говорится, — мой профессор достаточно молод. Ему всего лишь шестьдесят четыре.

Старк рассмеялся, похлопав Пита по плечу, и вместе они вышли с кухни. Стив смотрел им вслед, поджав губы.

— Он, что, назвал меня _старым?_ — вспылил Стив вдруг.

— Ты старый, Стив, смирись.

— Ты-то старше, — самодовольно напомнил Роджерс.

— А ты попробуй докажи, — Баки показал ему язык.

— Вот и попробую, — настроен Стив решительно. — Встретимся за ужином.

— Обязательно, братишка, — крикнул Баки. Стив, даже не повернувшись, показал ему неприличный жест рукой. Ох уж этот двадцать первый век!

Баки ещё долго смеялся, с удовольствием поглощая молоко, но чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за пристального взгляда Наташи.

— Перестань, — попросил он наконец. — Твой взгляд напрягает.

— Интересно, — задумчиво начала Наташа. — Когда я так смотрю, ты нервничаешь, а когда Паркер с тебя глаз не сводит, у тебя улыбка до ушей.

— Питер смотрит не _так_ , — настоял Баки.

— Ну вообще ты прав. Такого обожания в моих глазах не найдёшь.

— Чего?

— Ты ему нравишься, — ее глаза блеснули.

— Ага, как друг.

— Как друг? — Наташа ухмыльнулась, подняв брови. — Мне казалось, в этом ты разбираешься.

— Как друг, — повторил Баки ещё настойчивее. — Поспорим?

— Я в конкурсах не участвую, — ответила она, улыбнувшись на бок. — Но с удовольствием подожду, пока очевидное до тебя дойдёт.

Баки сморщил нос, залпом допил молоко и поставил стакан в посудомойку. Выходя из кухни, он прошептал себе под нос тихое «посмотрим».

 

***

Тем же вечером, буквально сбежав из лаборатории мистера Старка, Питер поспешил найти Баки. Он хотел поблагодарить его за помощь, о которой тот не подозревал. Сам Питер не сразу понял, как справился с задачей, нашёл решение, которое выглядело очень умно для ученика первого курса колледжа. Только утром, доделывая последние штрихи, он понял, что к чему.

Не найдя Баки в гостиной, Питер попросил Пятницу о помощи, та не отказала, и воспользовавшись ее инструкциями, Питер добрался до спортзала двумя этажами ниже мастерской. Баки занимался не один, а с Наташей. Отрабатывали боевые приемы, как обычно. Однако, стоило Питу зайти в зал, как Наташа заулыбалась, глядя на Барнса, и попрощавшись, оставила их одних.

— Прости, что помешал, — неловко начал Питер, наблюдая за Баки, который убирал маты к стене.

— Мы занимались сверхурочно, — подмигнул Баки, ставя мат к стене. На полу ещё остались ремни и деревянные блоки. — Должны были закончить ещё полчаса назад. А ты какими судьбами? Вроде не тренируешься по средам. Или снова подвезти тебя до дома?

— Нет, нет, — Питер усмехнулся и почему-то спрятал взгляд в пол. Неловкость взялась из ниоткуда, и может всему виной широкая улыбка Баки. — Ты не расплел их.

Баки не сразу понял, что Питер говорит о косичках, украшающих его голову. Повернувшись к зеркальной стене, он примял вылезшие пряди ладонью к голове, а одну из них и вовсе спрятал за ухо.

— И не сказал, кто автор этого творения, — подхватил Баки, налюбовавшись собой. — Ты станешь звездой Инстаграма.

— Я профессиональный хранитель тайны собственной личности, — прозвучало неловко. — Спасибо, что не выдаешь мой секрет.

Питер едва не заскрипел зубами, пытаясь выглядеть по-настоящему мило и невинно. Со стороны сложно оценивать себя, когда ты подросток в доме, полном супергероев. Еще сложнее, когда Баки смотрит вот так вот, не отворачиваясь, прямо и с улыбкой.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — с удовольствием в голосе и во взгляде ответил Баки. Для Питера это многое значило. — Теперь всё? А то я как бы…

— Нет, — прервал его Питер, взъерошив волосы, — я вообще хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь с моим проектом по методам оптимизации. Если бы не ты, я бы не справился.

— Малец, ты меня со Старком перепутал? — с непониманием поинтересовался Баки.

— Да нет же, мистер Старк не помогает мне из принципа, — начал объяснять Питер, прислонившись к стене. Баки уже убрал весь спортивный инвентарь и стоял посреди зала, сложив руки на груди. — Помнишь, неделю назад мы смотрели «Евротур»?

Баки поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём говорил Питер. Он смотрит много фильмов, и названия элементарно забываются.

— Ну, — начал Питер, пытаясь вспомнить какой-нибудь отличительный момент фильма, — помнишь, там еще были близнецы, брат с сестрой, которые поцеловались в одной из сцен.

— Это тот, в котором есть депрессивный робот?

— Да нет же.

— Значит, тот, в котором парень с семьей вёз кокаин через границу?

— Там они даже не родственники, — вздохнул Питер разочарованно.

— Тогда может это…

— Это было в тот вечер, когда я в первый раз заплел тебе косички, — почему-то шепотом сказал Питер. Баки выдохнул, поняв, о чем речь.

— А, — коротко ответил он. — И чем же я помог тебе?

— Позволил себя заплести? — Пит почесал затылок. — Понимаешь, при решении сложных задач порой нужно уметь отключить свой мозг, перезагрузить его. Для этого нужно заняться чем-то простым, обыденным, чем-то, что делаешь на автопилоте. В такие моменты мозг отдыхает, расслабляется, открываются новые грани и возможности.

— Типа мои волосы помогли тебе сделать великое открытие?

— Не великое, — усмехнулся Паркер, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянцем. — Но в целом да. Похоже на правду.

— Круто, — выдохнул Баки. Питер уловил нотку разочарования в его взгляде.

— Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?

За вопросом последовала широкая улыбка Барнса, и Пит на секунду даже испугался.

— Будешь плести мне косы по утрам до конца месяца, — довольно сообщил Баки. — Хочу стать Мстителем номер один по версии Инстаграма в этом месяце.

— Но ты ведь не мститель.

— Представь, насколько это круто? — спросил Баки.

И в общем-то, в чем-то он прав. Быть Мстителей №1, не являясь членом команды, довольно круто. Ещё круче переплюнуть Железного Человека, Капитана Америка и даже Черную Вдову.

Око за око, подумал Питер, согласившись на поставленное перед ним условие. Мог же просто купить мороженое или коробку молока.

 

***

За две недели Баки выбился в лидеры по количеству лайков (и постов) за месяц. Каждое утро начиналось с того, что Нат фотографировала его прическу и постила фото в Инстаграм. Баки расхаживал по кухне, довольный собой, и пил молоко, слушая Наташу, читающую комментарии.

С каждым разом Питер превосходил самого себя: косички получались всё изящнее, интереснее, а какой-то парень даже запустил в флэшмоб с глупым тэгом. Однако Баки не раскрывал своих секретов. Ему совершенно не хотелось делить Питера с Нат или Вандой, да и Сэмом тоже, который, если бы знал, кто плетет эти замечательные косы, сразу начал бы отращивать волосы.

Как ни крути, он эгоист, каким всегда и был, и чем больше внимание уделял ему Питер, тем больше такого внимания хотелось. Сам Паучок, кажется, получал от плетения кос эстетическое удовольствие, расслаблялся и решал задачи, которые прежде казались ему непосильными. Дружеская помощь работала, секрет хранился за семью печатями, и каждый наслаждался этой ситуацией по-своему.

— Забавно, что к твоим фотографиям никогда не пишут плохих комментариев, — заметила Наташа, долистав до конца страницы.

— Это потому что я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи.

— Скорее Рапунцель с обрезанной косой.

— Рапунцель?

— О, то есть «Черного плаща» ты смотрел, а мультфильм про красавицу-принцессу не видел?

— Черный плащ классный, — возмутился Барнс. — Питер сказал, что это лучший мультсериал двадцатого века.

— Ага, а ещё что «Звездные войны» надо пересматривать каждые три года, «Аватар» незаслуженно собрал такую кассу, а Райан Рейнольдс лучший выбор для Зеленого Фонаря.

— И он прав, — закивал Баки. — Знать бы ещё, кто такой Зеленый Фонарь.

— Он тебе нравится, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, наливая кофе.

— Да говорю ж тебе, понятия не имею, кто такой Зеленый Фонарь.

Встав спиной к кофеварке, бедрами упершись в кухонную тумбу, Наташа с серьёзным видом отпила горячий кофе из чашки, многозначительно смотря на Барнса. Тот что-то думал, хмурился, не понимая намека Наташи.

— Что ж, посмотрим, когда до тебя это дойдёт.

За Наташиной ухмылкой пряталась разгадка, Баки видел её, но никак не мог ухватиться, сообразить. Что-то мешало ему сосредоточиться на этой маленькой детали, раскрывающей правду.

— Ты просто бесишься, что я обошел тебя в Инстаграме, ведь так? — прищурившись, сказал Баки.

— Ещё чего, — рассмеялась Наташа. — Паучок, ты как считаешь, я могу завидовать Барнсу?

Питер, явно не ждавший такого вопроса, так и замер в двери, не перешагнув на территорию кухни. Он перевел взгляд с Наташи на Баки, который удивился, увидев его.

— О чём разговор? — ничего не понимая, спросил Пит.

— Она бесится из-за топа в Инстаграме. Завидует мне.

— У неё есть грудь, так что ты уже проиграл, — ляпнул Питер, не подумав. Боже, вот же ж хренотня!

— Развлекайтесь, мальчики, — хмыкнула Романофф, одарила Пита улыбкой и вышла с кухни.

 

***

— Ты звезда по мнению моих сокурсников, — сказал Питер, аккуратно вплетая сплетенную из паутины нить в косу.

— И что, — тут же отреагировал Баки, — я круче, чем Человек-паук?

— А причем здесь Человек-паук?

— Ну как. Супергерой-подросток, ваш ровесник и…

— Некоторые любят тех, кто постарше.

— Например, Стив?

— Или мистер Старк, — рассмеялся Питер. — Тут как посмотреть.

Баки сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, на которой восседал Питер. Он касался свисающих ног Питера руками, пока тот делал то же, что и всегда — плел ему косы. Когда месячный срок закончился, Пит продолжил плести косички на автомате, и Баки это нравилось.

— Наташа сказала, что мы как лучшие подружки, — Баки не любил молчать рядом с Питером. В молчании, в паузах создавалась неловкость, на которую сложно закрыть глаза. — Думаешь, она догадалась, что это всё твоих рук дело?

— Догадался любой, кто видел, чем закреплены концы, — легко ответил Питер. Так, как будто конфиденциальность его мастерства уже не так важна.

— Значит, все кроме Стива, — вздохнул Баки, прикрыв глаза. — Над каким проектом работаешь сейчас?

— С чего ты взял, что есть какой-то проект? — удивился Питер, подвязывая косичку.

— Ты плетешь мне косы.

— Мне просто это нравится.

Питер пожал плечами, хоть и понимал, что за закрытыми веками Баки вряд ли видит его. Не тепловизор же у него вместо кожи. Да и если тепловизор, это неважно, ведь Барнс всё ещё сидел к нему спиной. Он видел, как опускались его ресницы, но в этом виновата его суперсила. Ну или те странные чувства, которые Питер испытывает, стоит Баки улыбнуться или в сотый раз попросить не называть его мистер.

Погрязший в своих мыслях Питер взвизгнул, когда голова Баки вдруг начала опускаться на кровать, прижимая к перине его ладони.

— Ты чего кричишь? — почему-то шепотом спросил Баки. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх мягким, волшебным взглядом.

И Питер просто не смог удержаться. Коснулся рукой его щеки, указательным пальцем потер переносицу. Любовался нежной улыбкой и едва сдерживал свою. В придачу ко всему, он чувствовал тревогу, легкое покалывание в области затылка, похожее на паучье чутье, но все же не оно.

Баки дернулся, губами коснулся пальцев Пита, зависших в воздухе, ласково прихватил их губами. Стало щекотно, и Пит засмеялся, не сумев сдержаться.

— Супергерой боится щекотки.

— Я и пауков боюсь, к твоему сведению.

— И как же так получилось, что один из них тебя укусил?

— Я решил посмотреть страху в глаза. И видишь, чем это закончилось.

Баки тихо рассмеялся. Вот только Питер не понял, почему. Но не спросил, не посмел нарушить внезапное тепло, появившееся между ними. Баки наклонил голову, уткнулся носом в теплую ладонь. От горячего дыхания по предплечью Пита поползли мурашки.

И он смотрел вниз, любовался, улыбался, как сумасшедший, видя, что самый опасный наемник двадцатого века нежится, как кот. Кот, который в любой момент может напасть и покусать.

— Погладишь мне щеку? — спросил он, поймав вопрос во взгляде Паркера.

— Неа, — отнекался Пит, отчего-то довольный. Эту улыбку Баки не спутает ни с какой другой. — Лучшие подружки так не делают.

— А кто делает?

— Не знаю. Бойфренды?

Баки хихикнул в ответ, но даже не думал отводить взгляд. От Пита шло тепло, и это оказалось приятнее, чем он думал.

 

***

Питер уже не помнил, почему вообще решил участвовать в дурацких соревнованиях, ведь и так знал, что он умнее всех тех, с кем ему приходится работать в команде. Но устав колледжа подразумевает участие в групповом проекте минимум один раз в год. Сплочение студентов — наука сложная, и каждое учебное заведение пробует свои методы для достижения поставленных целей.

Теперь же они сидели в библиотеке и пытались придумать визитку для участия в конкурсе по ИТ-проектам. Представить друг друга, как команду, сложно, особенно когда команда — не более, чем название. Им не хватало собранности и организованности. Изобретательность Питер взял на себя.

Может быть, это и было ошибкой, но дедлайн близок, и времени у них до завтрашнего утра, а надо ещё сделать презентацию и придумать проект, который подходил бы им всем.

— Может, коснёмся темы роботов? — предложил Нэд. На его шее висели наушники, челку он смахнул на бок, но не улыбался совсем, погруженный в свои мысли. — В конце концов, влияние подобных технологий на нашу жизнь скоро станет куда больше, чем есть сейчас.

— И в чем тут оригинальность? — спросила Мишель, но не успел Нэд ответить, как она продолжила. — Нечто подобное уже было, вот, — она развернула экран мобильного телефона со статей с официального сайта колледжа. Да, прошлогодняя команда навела шуму.

Питер встал и начал ходить вокруг стола, за которым они сидели. Он не считал шаги, просто пытался сосредоточиться и придумать что-нибудь оригинальное и необычное. Роботы это прошлый век, думал он, смотря под ноги. Кому это сейчас интересно? Другое дело искусственный интеллект или контроль разума, вот это бомба, это должно понравиться судьям и слушателям. Вот бы спросить у Карен, что она думает об этом.

Но Карен встроена в костюм Человека-паука, который спрятан у него в рюкзаке. Вряд ли можно получить помощь, не надев его.

Проходя мимо Мишель, Питер обратил внимание на её волосы, собранные в неаккуратный хвост. Сначала он просто рассматривал волнистые локоны, машинально сравнил их с прямыми прядями Баки, заулыбался как идиот, и когда Мишель повернулась (видать, он слишком громко дышал), едва смог выкрутиться.

— ЭмДжей, — начал он, говорил быстро, хлопая глазами, как типичная блондинка из голливудского фильма, — ты не против, если я заплету тебе несколько косичек?

— Я знала, что ты с приветом, но не думала, что настолько, — усмехнулась Мишель.

— Это помогает мне думать, серьезно. У меня есть одна идея для нашего проекта, но нужно ещё немного поразмышлять над ней.

— Ну ладно, — пожала она плечами, — раз это для дела.

Питер обрадовался, стянул темную резинку и надел её на запястье. Гвен дала ему расческу. Под наблюдением трех пар глаз, Питер плел косы, как паук паутину, и что-то шептал себе под нос. Мишель копалась в телефоне, недовольная излишним вниманием друзей к ним с Питером.

Спустя пятнадцать минут и три косы пришло озарение. Питер заулыбался, готовясь высказать свою идею, без сомнения гениальную и гарантирующую им победу в этом конкурсе. От оглашения новости его отделяли несколько блаженных секунд самолюбования, как вдруг за спиной послышался тихий кашель.

— Да, ты посмотри, точь-в-точь, — доказывала Гвен, показывая что-то Флэшу на своём смартфоне.

— Да быть не может! — Флэш противостоял, но, кажется, напрасно. — Нэд, ты же не веришь в это?

— О че-ем вы, ребят, болтаете? — запинаясь, спросил Питер.

Нэд смотрел на него с удивлением и восхищением. Это что-то, связанное с Человеком-пауком? Или со Мстителями? Или с Человеком-пауком и Мстителями одновременно. И о боже, боже. Пит бросил беглый взгляд на голову Мишель.

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься на стажировке у Старка? — Мишель повернулась, на экране ее телефона красовалась фотография Баки из Инстаграма. Черт, он только что заплел Мишель точно такие косы, как Баки.

— Э-э… Нет, не совсем. Ну было раз, он-он попросил меня… Тренироваться удобнее, когда волосы не мешают.

— Паркер плетёт косички! — захохотал Томпсон. — Вот тебе и стажировка! Не из того ты теста, Паркер, чтобы делать что-то стоящее для Старка.

— Да не этим я занимаюсь у Старка…

— Тут столько фотографий, о-хо, ты нашёл свой талант.

— Заткнись, Флэш, — буркнул Пит, сев за стол.

Пока его друзья-сокурсники веселились, представляя, как Питер плетёт косы Зимнему Солдату, он краснел, записывая что-то в блокнот. И ругался про себя, злился, понимая, что дразнить его будут вечность.

 

***

Есть много способов скоротать время. Можно часами сидеть с джойстиком в руках, или провести весь день на ярмарке эпохи Возрождения, но Баки, уставший от тренировок и нытья Стива по поводу и без, сделал проще — он занял самый удобный диван в гостиной и включил канал, на котором целый день показывали передачи про приготовление и поглощение еды. Тор ненавидел этот канал, говоря, что он разжигает слишком большой аппетит.

Баки смотрел уже третий выпуск шоу, в котором ведущий ездит по Америке в поисках еды: вкусной и огромной, принимает вызовы от владельцев ресторанов, и на данный момент у них ничья: в первой программе он без труда съел гамбургер, в котором было больше мяса, чем хлеба, во втором выпуске он сдался, не осилив пятнадцать порций почти сырых мидий.

Теперь он собирается съесть тарелку самого острого в мире чили, который даже готовят в противогазе, потому что иначе горло дерёт так, как будто внутри пылают пожары.

Как бы его не увлекало происходящее на экране, он не мог не заметить, как Питер вальнулся в кресло, даже не поздоровавшись. Он закинул голову назад и громко скулил от безысходности, как какой-то бездомный пёс. Выглядел вполне обычно: серый джемпер и синие джинсы Пит носил как униформу.

— Что? — лаконично спросил Баки. Питер взглянул на него обеспокоенно.

— Мои друзья узнали наш с тобой секрет, — расстроенно сообщил Питер. Баки впервые за долгое время не заплёл волосы. Они доставали до плеч, густые и чистые, при виде таких так и хотелось заплести что-нибудь, чертова зависимость. Хотя, наверное, это нервное. — Прости.

— И почему ты расстроен?

— Они думают, что только этим я и занимаюсь на стажировке у мистера Старка. Даже не догадываются, что я спасаю мир и их лживые задницы.

— А тебе не плевать? — расслабленный тон и абсолютно пофигистичный взгляд. Баки старался показать, что в раскрытии одного секрета нет ничего страшного, но второй лучше оставить при себе.

— А должно быть?

— Да. Даже если у Старка на стажировке ты плетешь мне косички. Их сюда вообще никто не звал. А ты… Ты умный парень. Получил то, о чем и не мечтал. И в конце концов, твои косички сделали меня Мстителем номер один в Инстаграм. Иди сюда.

Баки похлопал по дивану, зовя Питера, но тот лишь помотал головой, ничего не ответив. Тогда Баки сел на пол, прямо перед креслом Питера, и протянул ему расческу, которую в последнее время часто носил с собой. Вот на такой случайный случай. Но даже на такую провокацию Питер не реагировал. Сложив руки на груди, он смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Баки никак не мог поймать его взгляд.

Поэтому он пошёл другим путем. Закинув голову назад, Баки смотрел вверх, щекой потерся о выставленную коленку, привлекая внимание. И это сработало. Питер заулыбался, наблюдая за прикрывающим глаза Баки, который всё больше напоминал ему кота: просил внимания любым доступным способом.

— Не расстраивайся, Пити, — почему-то шепотом сказал Баки. — Погладишь мне щеку?

Питер сдался. Потому что это слишком мило, и такой Баки… Он просто не мог сказать «нет». Не мог и не хотел. Пальцы сами потянулись к волосам. Разделив их на две части, Пит начал плести первую косу, попутно рассказывая о том, что произошло в библиотеке.

Периодически Баки поднимал голову, чтобы взглянуть на увлеченного Питера, увидеть возмущение в его глазах, за что получал легкий подзатыльник. И ему это нравилось. Питер улыбался так широко и довольно, что хотелось, чтобы такая улыбка с его лица никогда не сходила.

— Ты так же улыбался, когда заплетал косички Мишель? — спросил Баки серьезно. Его тон настораживал.

— А что, ты ревнуешь? — хихикнул Пит, закрепляя конец косы.

— Конечно. Думал, я у тебя один такой, а оказывается твои руки касаются чужих волос, плетут косы и если ты ещё и улыбаешься им так же, как мне, то моя ревность вполне обоснована. В один день ты просто не зайдешь утром в мою спальню, и на тренировке волосы будут лезть мне в рот, как раньше.

— Придурок, ей-богу. Твои косички готовы.

— Отлично.

Баки зажмурился. Его голова всё ещё лежала между коленей Питера. Гладко выбритые щеки выглядели непривычно, и, кажется, на них алел легкий румянец. Пит не шевелился, наблюдал за блаженством на лице Барнса, думал о всяком, и в какой-то момент его мысли вышли за грань, которую он сам для себя установил. То, что Баки позволяет ему гладить себя по щекам и плести косы, ничего не значит. И не следует даже думать об этом.

Что, если Баки думает о чем-то таком в данный момент? Что, если специально ведет себя так и говорит о ревности? Что, если эти косички ему не нравятся, а он просто хочет проводить больше времени с Питером, потому что тот ему _действительно_ нравится?

Но прежде, чем он успел подумать, что всё это полнейшая чушь, Пятница прервала его размышления призывом: Капитан Америка объявил общий сбор.

 

***

Очередной дурдом на улице Нью-Йорка организовал Доктор Октопус. Или Доктор Дум. Или какой-то другой доктор. Баки, если честно, немного запутался, потому что думал совершенно не о том.

Улицы заполнены роботами, какое-то чудище рушило здания на главной улице Манхэттена. У него большая круглая голова, крылья и четыре длинных щупальца. Может, два доктора работали вместе?

Питер отставал от остальных Мстителей, и Баки не мог не заметить этого. Стив и Тони, как обычно, шли впереди и ругались из-за тактики боя, но это стало настолько привычным, что все забеспокоились бы, если бы не услышали их ругань.

Как только они добрались до эпицентра этих беспорядков, Баки поспешил занять позицию, на которую его отправил Стив. Сражаясь с роботами, он не давал им пройти дальше, точно так же делала Наташа на другой стороне улицы. В общем-то, это было не сложно. Стрелял он метко, роботы взрывались моментально, а благодаря Ванде их осколки не вредили гражданским.

— Где чертов Человек-паук? — поинтересовался Баки по громкой связи. Он привык, что Питер в своем красно-синем трико часто мелькает перед ним, устраивает взрывы и не молчит.

— Я почти прямо перед тобой, — отозвался Пит, и Баки решил присмотреться. Вдалеке он увидел тощую фигуру товарища по команде, который торопился попасть в самое пекло битвы. — У меня закончилась паутина, пришлось возвращаться.

— Дурень, — рассмеялся Баки.

— А сам-то, — фыркнул Паучок, совершенно точно улыбаясь. — На тебя всю паутину и извёл.

— Эй, о своей личной жизни поговорите после, — вмешался Стив. — Крушите роботов, пока Халк занят монстром.

— Есть, Капитан, — ответил Баки, выстрелив в очередного робота. Попав в цель, снаряд разорвался, образовав вокруг робота электрическую сеть.

Это оказалось веселее, чем он думал. Роботы выходили из строя один за другим, вызывая улыбку на лице Баки. Питер продолжал мелькать, уничтожая мишени своими способами. Сталкивал их друг с другом, крепко сжимал паутиной или бил о стены зданий.

Все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, пока чудовище с крыльцами и щупальцами не вырвалось из «объятий Халка». Его внимание привлек Питер, качающийся между зданий. Видимо, по мнению этого необразованного представителя инопланетной жизни, Паук вредил его планам больше всех остальных. За это Питер и получил сильный удар щупальцем и улетел на пару кварталов назад.

Пока Старк и Роджерс решали, кто пойдет спасать Пита, Халк снова добрался до чудовища и стал бить его, а Баки рванул за Паучком, ни с кем не согласовав свое решение.

Скорости Баки можно даже позавидовать, но он все равно злился на себя за то, что не мог бежать быстрее. Он старался, но все равно достиг цели только через семь минут. Питер лежал на крыше, не шевелился, и эта картинка напугала его до чертиков.

— Пити, Пити, — у него дрожали руки, когда он щупал запястья. — Эй, малец, ты живой? Скажи, что живой!

— Живой, — выдохнул Питер громко. — Ты чего орешь?

— Чего ору? Да ты идиота кусок, какого черта по сторонам не смотришь? — злился Баки, сжимая запястья, чувствуя пульс под пальцами.

— Кто бы говорил, — Пит задрал маску до носа. — Я тебя спас, между прочим.

— Спас? Пролетев два квартала как футбольный мяч?

— Два квартала? О черт, похоже без сознания я был дольше, чем думал, — виновато произнёс Питер. — Просто монстр в тебя целился, пришлось его отвлечь.

— В меня?

— Да, ему не нравилось, что ты делал с его роботами. Или, как вариант, электрические сети его раздражали. Я не знаю, но тебе стоит быть повнимательнее. Или хотя бы попытаться…

— Значит, ты спас мне жизнь, — Баки сел на крышу, в шоке оглядываясь по сторонам. Вдалеке было видно, что Мстители спешили к ним. Видимо Халк разозлился и прибил монстра на раз. — Спас меня. Блять, малец, серьёзно, в следующий раз просто скажи мне об опасности. Понял?

— Понял, — расстроенно ответил Пит. Никакой благодарности, как обычно.

Стараешься быть хорошим другом и достойным членом команды, принимаешь на себя удар, едва на погибая, а в качестве благодарности получаешь только крики и упреки. Лучше бы остался в башне, пользы было бы больше и не пришлось бы слушать эту дурацкую лекцию от Баки.

Едва Питер хотел сказать об этом вслух, как вдруг почувствовал, что Баки схватил его за плечи, ткань костюма натянулась, а следующую секунду их губы встретились.

Все тело Баки дрожало от волнения, а Питер вовсе не понимал, что происходит. Но от прикосновений Баки горело все тело, сильно жгло щеки, а паучье чутьё вело себя совсем странно. Или это не паучье чутьё?

— Это что, искусственное дыхание? — тяжело дыша спросил Питер, когда Баки остановился. Его глаза закрыты, Пит наблюдал за ним через линзы костюма, пока Карен сообщала об учащенном сердцебиении Зимнего солдата.

— А тебе понравилось? — дыхание Баки тоже сбилось. Пит даже улыбнулся, заметив это.

Вообще Баки слишком напрягся, учитывая, как Пит отреагировал на поцелуй. Ему казалось, что предпосылок к тому, насколько понравился поцелуй, было много, но не у всех такой острый глаз, как у него.

— А незаметно? — саркастично отозвался Пит. Баки открыл глаза и на секунду замешкался. Нет, он же так не сделает? Не посмотрит вниз? Питер к такому совершенно точно не готов. — Даже не думай, не смотри, Баки, иначе я снова начну звать тебя «сэр».

— Ну, знаешь, я не против поиграть, — усмехнулся он, игриво подняв брови.

Питер дёрнулся, поднялся над крышей и, положив руки на щеки, поцеловал Баки снова. Даже через ткань костюма он чувствовал поверх своих металлические пальцы Баки, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это всё проделки Карен.

Друг от друга их заставил оторваться ни с чем не спутываемый щелчок камеры Наташиного смартфона. Питер опустился на крышу, закрыв лицо ладонями, потянув Баки за собой. Тот уткнулся ему в шею, смеялся, а от его дыхания, касавшегося оголенного подбородка, по всей спине пошли мурашки.

— Я же говорила, ты ему нравишься, — хитро улыбнулась Наташа, поймав взгляд Баки. Счастливый и умиротворенный.

— Просто заткнись, прошу, — фыркнул Баки. — Не смущай мне мелкого.

— Он в тебя влюблен, дубина.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь? — подал голос Питер, вызвав смешок Баки. Наташа улыбнулась, приготовившись фотографировать. — Серьезно, знаешь?

— Ага. Ждал, когда до тебя это дойдёт.

Питер улыбнулся, раскинув руки в стороны. Он как будто лежал в позе звезды на не самой удобной кровати. А еще невероятно радовался тому факту, что маска скрывала его безумный взгляд и покрасневшие уши.

— Фото смазалось, — разочарованно произнесла Наташа. — Давайте ещё раз, такой пост наберет много лайков. Станете самой сладкой Мстительной парочкой, переплюнув даже Ванду с Виженом.

— Не смущай мне… — начал Баки, но Питер его перебил.

— Целуй, я готов.

И в общем, чего противиться, если просят. Однако, поцелуй затянулся. Питер не отпускал его даже после щелчка камеры и радостного Наташиного вопля. Питера не волновала холодная крыша, так что Баки решил, что и его ничего волновать не должно.

Собравшиеся почти в кружок Мстители не сразу поняли что к чему. Но как только подоспел Старк, его ярости не было предела.

— Эй, какого черта здесь происходит? — завопил он, глядя на обжимающуюся парочку. — Барнс, не развращай мне ребенка! Не смей!

— Мне восемнадцать, — подал голос Пит.

— А тебя не спрашивали, ясно? Халк, давай. Круши. Уверен, ты давно хотел набить морду однорукому. Помнишь, он съел последний кусок пиццы три месяца назад? Твоей любимой, с каперсами.

— Халк не мешать любви, — гордо ответил Халк, улыбнувшись.

И тут Питер понял, что если уж Халк им не помешает, разве кто-то может?


End file.
